Panzerkampfwagen V Panther Ausf.A/G Hybrid
WIP Survivors *Panther Ausf.A/G Hybrid, fahrgestell no.120790, Saumur tank Museum. Built by MAN at the end of July 1944, this tank served with the 112th Panzer Brigade and was a part of the Battle of Dompaire. After the battle it was captured by the Free French 2nd Armored Division. After the War it briefly served with the French Army before being donated to the Musée de l'Armée in Paris along with Panther Ausf.A serial no.155597. During this time it wore Free French colors. In the 1970s it was transferred to Saumur, displayed briefly, then put into a storage until 2009. Presently it has been restored, or at least repainted, and carries the number 332. *Panther Ausf.A/G Hybrid fahrgestell no.121455, National Armor and Cavalry Heritage Foundation, Fort Benning, Georgia. Previously at Fort Knox, Kentucky, this tank was recently moved to Fort Benning, Georgia. It is missing its tracks, the exhaust is fake, and the commander's cupola is missing its hatch. It is slated for restoration. *Panther Ausf.A/G fahrgestell no.128303, turret number II011, Kubinka (Patriot Park?), Russia. This tank was running at one point in time but it is unknown if it is still capable of moving after sitting for so long. Despite the number on the turret suggesting it is a Panzerbefehlswagen Panther, it does not appear to be a command tank. Its current location is uncertain as some of the Kubinka collection was moved to Patriot Park. This Panther has not been seen at the new location but it is possible it will still be moved. *Panther Ausf.A/G Hybrid turret number 222, Overloon War Museum, The Netherlands. Apparently knocked out by an explosion or shell hit on the rear right; the rear-most roadwheel on that side was destroyed and the section of sideskirt above it damaged. These featured were left as they were when the tank was restored. Strangely, there are two balkenkreuzes on each side of the turret, and neither is in the correct place. *Panther Ausf.A/G Hybrid turret number 401, Houffalize, Belgium. The tank sits outside on a podium; the suspension is collapsed and missing some roadwheels. The paint is chipping and the whole tank is covered with rust and grime. *Panther Ausf.A/G Hybrid turret number 407, Grandmenil, Belgium. The tank sits outside; the suspension heavily damaged and more than half-missing. The whole tank is filthy and missing parts. *Panther Ausf.A/G Hybrid turret number 801, WTD-41, Germany. Very good condition, running. The tank is housed at a German military base and is brought out for demonstrations. *Panther Ausf.A/G Hybrid, The Tank Museum, Bovington, England. Tank has been recently refurbished and is kept inside. *Panther Ausf.A/G Hybrid, Celles, Belgium. This tank was knocked out in the middle of this Belgian town during World War II and nobody ever bothered to move it. Its suspension is completely gone and has been for many years. Openings such as those on the engine deck have been covered over with steel plates. *Panther Ausf.A/G Hybrid formerly owned by Friedrich Christian Flick. This Panther was one of those taken to England for tests after the end of World War II. After the British Army was done with it, it found itself in the Hardwicks of West Ewell scrapyard, in Ewell, England. It was in poor condition and missing the majority of its gun barrel when it was bought by German military collector Friedrich Flick. Flick restored the Panther to running condition and was even seen using it to get around during the 1978 German snowstorm. On July 2nd, 2013, German police raided the then-78 year old man's house in Heikendorf and discovered, in addition to the Panther, a V1 buzz bomb, a torpedo, various rifles and machine guns, and a Sonderanhänger 202 complete with 8,8cm FlaK gun. Even though he claims to own the equipment legally, 20 soldiers and two Bergepanzer 2s were brought in to remove the tank from his basement. It took nine hours to remove the tank, during which the suspension was damaged. Details about what happened to the tank after the seizure are not available, though Flick and his lawyer were working to get it back. Statistics Number Built: Hull Armor: *Front: *Sides: *Rear: *Top: *Bottom: Turret Armor: *Front: *Mantlet: *Sides: *Rear: *Top: Weight: Suspension Type: Engine: Top speed: Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Radio: Crew: Technical Data Length (Including Gun): Hull Length: Total Width: Total Height: Ground Clearance: Track Width: Ground Pressure: Transmission: Speed, Road: Speed, Cross-Country: Range, Road: Range, Cross-Country: Gradeability: Side-Slope Performance: Trench Crossing Ability: Wall Climbing Ability: Fording Depth: Category:Medium Tanks Category:Panzerkampfwagen V Panther Family